


Proof Jonathan Sims is capable of happiness

by creatrixanimi



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Good Cows, Illustration, M/M, Rusty quill secret santa, no words here just good cows, pre 160 fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatrixanimi/pseuds/creatrixanimi
Summary: I hope you like good cows and soft jonmartin Scotland good times because that’s what you’re gonna get!!!
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2019





	Proof Jonathan Sims is capable of happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).




End file.
